Golden Boy Turns Black
by yaoificreader
Summary: Harry is on vacation after 5th year and nothing could go more wrong, but once back a Hogwarts prospects start to change. New allies, new couples, and lots of angsty, hormonal teens! HPDM SBRL [SLASH] and RWHG Please RR
1. Jail Bird

  
  


**A/N: This is my very first ficcie and I REALLY REALLY need feedback (if you liked it that is). I and my demented self thinks that if many reviews are coming in it will be worth keeping up. It is summer but I can guarantee nodda. I write when inspiration strikes (or hit another multiple of ten in reviews for the story)**

**[SLASH in later chapters]  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! NO FLAMES**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jail Bird   
"Put that damn thing away, now boy! We know you can't do magic outside of that freak school of yours so put it away, this instant!" Vernon Dursley's large purple face was contorted in fear and in rage from his nephew's serious lack of judgment in threatening his cousin Dudley in front of him.   
  
" I'm sick and tired of you people treating me like I'm such a worthless piece of crap"!

Harry Potter's look had changed drastically since he had left Hogwarts the previous year. At the beginning of the summer he had taken a bus up to gringotts in London to exchange some of his fortune to muggle money. He went on a shopping spree buying all new clothes. He had become a gothic menace.   
  
All of his clothes were tight, fitted black shirts, black baggy jeans or silk shirts with black slacks. He had gone out to a couple of other stores and had bought all kinds of new jewelry, such as the leather collars and spiked armbands. He had also taken a particular liking to rock and heavy metal music, which the neighbors had called the police over many times during his latest stay at Privet drive. The only thing that the police could do though was to warn him not to do it again. He had also started smoking but quickly dropped it after a few hacking fits.

The neighbors had called the muggle police on him once again that summer to report that there was some stranger wandering around at night down Privet Drive dressed in all black. He was hauled in two days later. He made his phone call to the Dursley's but they refused to come make bail for him or even go and get some of his family fortune. He was desperate at the time and even though he would never want to tell the Dursley's about his money he had to do something. A couple of days in there Hedwig showed up at the police station after the Dursleys had kicked her out of the house. She gave him a rather reproachful look when she turned up because he had no food to offer her. He sent a note to Mr. Weasley to see if he would be able to help get him out. Hedwig returned a few days later with the following note for him:

Dear Harry,   
I am sorry to hear of the awful predicament that you are in, but it must be truly fascinating in there! Send the amount that you need on a slip of parchment with your key and I will be there as soon as I can possibly be.   
Sincerely, Arthur Weasley

The next day he showed up looking like he was high over the fascinating system of muggle prison.

He did get out but the officers gave him a look that all but screamed "you'll be back soon".

"How are you Harry?"

"Fine thanks, and I really appreciate you coming to get me out of there. It was a living hell."

"Oh come now Harry, it couldn't have been that bad."

"You have no idea. The food was disgusting and I didn't get any sleep at all"!

"Well I do have some good news for you though Harry."

"What would that be?"

"Your aunt's and uncle decided that you aren't to come back to their house for the rest of the summer because you threatened Dudley, which was a bad thing to do Harry, and also because the neighbors have been coming to them and complaining that you are lowering the quality of the neighborhood with your antics, such as destroying the park on a weekly basis..."

"That's not me, that is Dudley and his stupid gang of friends!"

"... and your new, eer, appearance."

"Anyway I got in contact with Dumbledore and he said that it was fine that you could spend the last two weeks of Holiday at Gimmauld place with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and also, regrettfully, Mr. Malfoy."

"Why is Lucius there!?!"

"No, no, no Harry, Draco will be there as well. Dumbledore knew that you would not like that too much, but seeing as his father is now in Azkaban, and he gave up all ties to the Dark side, Dumbledore thought that he could spend the summer there."   
"That really isn't much better than Lucius being there."

"Well as much as you dislike him, as we all do just about, he is on our side. What you will have to remember is that next year at Hogwarts he will have lost all of his friends in Slytherin, for his father's cowardice in serving you-know-who, and also beacuse he renounced all ties to the Malfoy family. It will be a very diffucult place for him to be next year and he is going to need to have new friends there that will not be trying to murder him. I have allready said this to the other two and Ginny and they were willing to start over with him, well Ron is still not really friendly still, and I am hoping you will be mature enough to do the same."

"I'll have to think about it... for a while."

"He is feeling a little blue right now, and also just a bit cranky, so you will have to be the bigger person Harry."

"Sure, whatever. Oh Mr. Weasley, one more thing, I am going to have to go to trial becuase that whole breaking curfew incident that I got arrested for in a couple of weeks, I just thought that I should probably let you know."

"I'm sure that we can someone from the ministry help you with your case, I mean after all, it really wasn't a very big deal."

"I can only hope so."

"What kind of punishment are we looking at here after all?"

"Possibly a small fine, up to a couple of months in prison, if they really hate me."

"Let's not be pessimistic about it. I'm sure everything will work out, just like it always has."

* * *

** A/N: Well, I know you see that little blue button down there, yes i know that you do see it, don't you dare lie to me!!! Well anyway it is there for a reason, if you liked it please tell me so and if you have suggestions for improvement, please review, I need all the help that I can get here!!!  
  
There will be slash in later chapters so please keep reading.**

** I will try to update regularly**

** PLEASE R/R**


	2. Privet Drive

Disclaimer: Don't own probably never will, well one day if I can buy it from JK, okay, I'll never own them, but I can wish, I think. 

A/N: ALL RIGHT!!! two chapters in two days, not bad, I think even though they aren't very long, yet.   
SLASH in later chapters   
Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!   
Vasquez1987: wasn't sopossed to be like that, it messed up sorry!!!   
Toby7: i will update as often as i can but it will be a little while with the harry/draco i want to let it come smoothly   
oracale: thanks for reviewing   
sadiew: i will try to do that, thanks for the tip!!! not anti gryffindor, i think. can't promise anything, i am not trying to let it go there but if it does oh well.   
Angeleus: thanks for the really nice review, i really needed the tips well any way 

Enjoy Chapter 2. Three will be out later today or porbably tomorrow 

Please R/R 

Chapter 2: Privet Drive   
Once they finally pulled up to Privet drive to get Harry's things from the Dursley's Harry had become thoroughly worried about his upcoming trial. If he got sentenced to any time in prison then it would mean that he would not be able to get to Hogwarts and also not be able to catch up with his studies even if he did manage to somehow get back. This was very unlikely but considering his scruffy appearance and attire, it would probably be that the judge would end up giving one of the harshest sentences that he could. 

Harry stepped out of the car and started up the garden path when the Dursley's front door flew open and Uncle Vernon stepped out and threw all of his stuff out of the house and onto the front lawn. As luck would have it for Mr.Dursley one of the neighbors was standing outside in their front yard watching the entire scene, hoping that Harry was going to be expelled from the house and was not to come back. 

"Boy, you aren't ever to come back in this house! Do you understand!?! We are sick and tired of your funny business and we will no longer accept it in this household! We should have thrown you out when you got that silly letter from that abominable school that you attend!" 

By then two more sets of neighbors had appeared on their front lawns to nose into the unfolding scene. 

Harry saw this as an opportune time to finally get off his chest what he had wanted to say for six long years. 

"I hate you Vernon, you are no more than a pathetic piece of scum! I hope that you fall over dead, it is no more than you deserve!" 

Once Harry was finished saying this nearly all the neighbors within earshot had started looking out of their windows or were out on their front lawns no longer trying to pretend that they were going about their own business. This was going to be the gossip of the neighborhood for at least the next month and Harry was about to really send Vernon overboard. 

"It isn't my fault that I am stuck here, or that I am a wizard or that I attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, or that my parents got killed by the most powerful dark wizard in a century, or that I hate you. All of those things were products of forces that I cannot control no matter how hard I try. Do you seriously think that I want to be here with the absolute worst people on the face of this earth!?! No I don't, and now I will finally get a chance to leave here for ever and never look back, and don't mean to miss that chance." 

As if right on cue Vernon looked around and noticed all of the neighbors looking with mouths hung open and the scene unfolding before their eyes. They were all dumbfounded by the words that had just issued from Harry's mouth. Vernon turned a shade of color that he had never turned before and started to run towards Harry with his arms outstretched with a look that said murder. 

Harry pulled out his wand and screamed as loud as he could with his wand pointed right at Uncle Vernon's heart, " Avada Kedav-" 

Mr.Weasley pulled out his wand and screamed before Harry could finish his second word, "Expellariarmus!" 

Vernon turned tail and ran back into his house when suddenly Harry's trunk came flying towards his hands and he caught it right before he was nearly knocked over by it. He started walking back to Mr. Weasley's car with a look of malicious anger on his face that dared anyone to say or do something, anything. 

When Harry got to Mr.Weasleys car he took back his wand from a very disappointed Mr.Weasley with a look of the most anger he could muster at Harry which still wasn't a very formitable amount. 

Harry turned to the watching crowd, pulled out his wand and screamed at them, "Well what are you looking at you nosy bunch of gits? I am not opposed to taking off every single one of you so why don't you go back to your meaningless little lives, you insects." 

The window panes in the square houses started to explode making their way down the street until every window was broken. Harry was angrier than he had ever been in his entire life and now he was finally going to get to escape the Dursley's. This thought calmed him down enough to where he could at least function. It was strange, all of the windows in the houses and cars had shattered, except Mr.Weasley's that is. So now either he had the abitity to control his wandless magic to some extent or there was an unbreakable charm on the windows. Most likely the latter of the two. 

At this everyone of them ran back into their houses with looks like they had just scene a total maniac. 

They got back in the car and drove to number 12 Grimmauld place in an akward silence. Mr.Weasley finally broke the ice. 

"Harry I just want to know one thing, why on earth would you ever consider trying to kill your uncle? You must love him, deep inside so why would you do something like that?" 

"I don't love him or even like him in the least. He has treated me like I was a piece of vermin all of my life and I am fed up with it. He has always hated me and I just kinda lost control back there... Hey Mr.Weasley, I have a question for you." 

"Yes Harry anything." 

"Well back there when I broke all of those windows, all of them broke except the ones in your car... so I was just wondering, did you put an unbreakable charm on the windows?" 

"Actually I was wondering about that myself. There are no charms on this car that could have prevented the windows from breaking, well at least to my knowledge. I was going to ask you about your wandless magic. Have you been able to control it like that?" 

"Not that I was aware of. I guess we could ask Dumbledore about it." 

"Yeah that is what I was thinking", Mr.Weasley replied," I have never heard of anyone being able to do that, maybe it was just a coincedence." 

"Maybe," Harry retorted.

* * *

A/N:Well what did you think, second chapter in my first ficcie! I know that it isn't very long but the next one will probably be a little bit longer please destroy that little blue button down there. I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! 

SLASH in later chapters!!! don't know when but coming soon, I hope. 


End file.
